clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
League of Super Penguins
Here is the LSP (L'eague of '''S'uper [[Penguin|'P'enguins]]). __TOC__ Team list Penguin (and Tern) Team *Elemento' possesses the power to manipulate the classic four elements. Has a black belt, and he is the leader of the group. *'Miss Appear' has invisibility.she is the second leader of the group. *'(Puppyboy2007)/Iceguin''' has the ability of cryokinesis. He can also turn his body into ice. thrid leader of the group. *'Doompools' heat vision Force and Field Projection. *'Quikstar' can run reeeeeellllllyyyyyyy quick. Fourth leader of the group. *'Elastic Penguin' has body elasticity *'Nautilus' can breathe underwater and summon creatures. *'ZapWire' is just the IT guy and fixes stuff. However, he bought a suit allowing him to log in any computer without a password, so you could say he is a super hero. He never comes though. Last Resort team This team is used if there is a big fight. * elementa'manipulate the classic four elements *'Nightwing has no super powers but has 2 black belts * Dot (Powers: None) * Eseme (Powers: black belt) * Carlisle (Powers: Healing) * Grandpa Coool11 (Powers: Echo-location) * Rosalie (Powers: black belt ) P.P. The Puffle Platoon is mostly composed of elite puffles on break and the normal penguin's puffles. Owned by LSP members *'Hydrogen', Nautilus' pink puffle. She is capable of also breathing underwater. *'Snowball' is Coool31's purple puffle that has super strength *'Pikachu' is Coool31's yellow puffle can shapeshift. *'Ice' is Iceguin's White puffle Can turn anything to ice with a breath *'BART' Coool31's green puffle has suit of armor and is dubed iron puffle Owned by EPF *'Flare' is one of the Elite Puffles from the game, Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. He blows a blue fire from his mouth . *'Pop' is a purple puffle who blow bubbles capable of holding up heavy objects. *'Blast' He shoots himself out of a cannon while wearing a helmet. *'Bouncer' He can throw snowballs to hit objects *'Chirp' She can play the flute so loudly and high-pitched that it can break through objects, such as large ice cubes, without damaging the object inside. *'Loop' is a pink Elite Puffle that appears in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. She has been trained to lasso moving objects Your Puffle may join. *'Flit' is a green elite puffle. He has the ability to fly and retrieve objects that penguins can't reach Your Puffle may join. Locations *Super Penguins HQ Danger levels Recently, the team has found danger levels an effective way of communicating danger. 10 is the highest rank. ---- 10: Darktan 9: LOD 8: Xary , Coool41 7: Flamehopper 6: Fredsworth, Herbert P. Bear 5: Sergeant Str00del ,Smuggler Gary 4: Mother of the Puppets 3: Chlorine, gamma 2: Captain Str00del,MicroChip 1: Bill Gates Support *Mathster is the math support for missions involving mathematics. *Mary is tech support when ZapWire is not around. Enemies LOD (L'egion '''O'f 'D'oom) *'''Juggernaut has the ability to become virtually unstoppable while in motionthe belts, and he is the is the leader of the group. *'Player' has the ability to charge matter with explosive bio-kinetic energy *'Mercury' has a body composed of a non-toxic form of mercury, which she can reshape and stretch at will *'Diamond' has can turn into a diamond form granting her superhuman strength and durability Others *Darktan *'Mephisto' is an evil being of the highest order has superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and Telekinesis. *'Coool41' has 2 claws in each of his flippers, and also his bones are iron coated. Trivia *Some of these are parodies of Marvel and DC comics. **But can you guess who? (Tip: ZapWire is original.) Put your guesses on the talk page here or the talk page of Coool. *They work with the PSA. *They all read X-Penguins comics, except for ZapWire, which does not like comics. Category:Groups Category:Organizations